Come ANOTHER Force of Destruction
by HollyinSanest
Summary: Tony recently takes up MMORPG gaming along with Clint. And has an inexplicable fear of birds, shh tell no one. Bruce has self doubts, Natasha is pissed with Tony and Steve's ... adjusting to the 21st century. Oh, and the world's ending. Bring on the Phoenix Force. Slight X-men involvement, with some common pairings: Pepperony, BlackHawk. PLS REVIEW. THANKZ! :D Chap 2 ish Out
1. Chapter 1: Trouble spells TROUBLE

Come ANOTHER Force of Destruction

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Marvel, no copyright infringement intended. Just playing with the characters (including the x-men) from the new Avengers vs X-men run-where there ish nuthin related to the actual storyline(comic-verse) and too bad if yere hopin for spoilers, well, DON'T freak if u're not actually able to relate to the comic-verse, this is more **movie-versed**- well, maybe except for the x-men somehow, of course.

1. Trouble spells T-R-O-U-B-L-E

The truth about Tony Stark widely known as Iron Man was even with his ability of coming up with brilliant plans (usually snap decisions, mostly), a genius really, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist and the rest, had an uncanny fear for birds. Actually, you could just sum it down to pigeons- he shudders at the thought of being approached by one of those coo-ing creatures. And New York unfortunately, housed a variety of such winged fellows. He had never told anyone about it- from his dear Pepper Potts (who had worked with him for more than quite a while) to the deadly assassin cum SHEILD agent under the codename Black Widow, Natasha Romanov (_who is currently and always pissed with him- was it something that he'd done, he doesn't quite recall_). The rest of his team however, was definitely a strict _no-no_, he could just imagine what the others would say about his downright strange phobia.

So, life went on for Tony- keeping his little secret locked up in a secured unnoticed corner.

Hands on the keyboard to his desktop computer, he takes aim and clicks furiously- engaging on multiple combo-attacks on the massive crowds of trolls on his computer screen. He was well surrounded save for the _other _player who swung the sword in a wide arc- taking down trolls on their right. Tony was definitely a big fan of MMORPG games and always had seemed to find the time to snatch a couple of minutes romping the stages of the games being, I kid you not, _a warlock_. Actually a level 87 warlock- a very hard-earned position.

"Hey, Legolas, watch it", Tony snarled into his headset, fingers moving with precise expertise. "You're taking all the kills".

"Seems to be enough to go around", Clint Barton's voice drawled from the other end. Clint aka Hawkeye was a floor below Tony and had recently, with heavy persuasion, taken up the art of gaming. Tony was downright impressed with the archer's ability of leveling up his avatar at such a speed, achieving a level 56 knight in just two weeks.

On the screen, the knight thrusts the end of his sword on to the ground, causing a rippled shockwave downing another group of on-coming trolls. Tony kept his warlock's position steady waiting for the chance of releasing his panned out powers on the larger troll approaching them. Fingers brushed the keys and the giant went down- with a whoop of excitement that sounded more like a high pitch scream coming from Tony's side to Clint.

"Big Boss is down, mission over! Drinks on me", Tony declared through the earphones. "Hah, hah, hah- finally!"

"No fair- it wasn't even the one-strike kill kind of Boss anyway", Clint snorted. "Bet I could do better than you".

"But you didn't", Tony interjected, guiding his warlock towards the portal. Their next cruise would be the land of the dead- or namely Hell. It was a fairly difficult level- with all sorts of in-coming. It was something they could deal with though. Their last fight with the Chitauri had served as a boost to Stark's confidence and ego- which was as high as it was before. Tony had taken a liking towards uneven odds during a fight. The larger the scale, the better.

"Stupid game", Clint mumbled loud enough to be heard but Tony noticed that the agent was still online which meant that they were still going to team-up in order to kick demon butt this time. Just then, there was a pop-up on Tony's screen alerting them of a player requesting to join their band of heroes. Tony grinned- recognizing the username- CATCHICK101.

"Good morning, Mister Drake, nice of you to join us. I see you're still using Kitty's elf", Tony thrilled cheerfully. Bobby Drake mostly called Iceman by his teammates was one of the X-men and still is, his reputation in the gaming world was renown. It was rumored that he had single-handedly defeated the Orcs of Death. That was a fact even Tony had willingly believed.

A loud whoop came from another line- a good connection thanks to the help of a SHIELD satellite that Tony had hacked into in order to achieve a good and very personal space in the server. "Supp', guys".

The boys carried on with another half an hour of gaming. Hacking through on-coming attacks, downing as many enemies as they could in order search for the Gauntlet of Truth hidden deep within the depths of Hell. That was until an alarm started blaring throughout Stark Tower. It was hard to ignore even with the volume of the game turned up.

"What the hell is that?" Clint shouted. Tony was sure that irreversible damage was being done on his eardrums.

"Probably nothing", Tony shrugged, being more focused on the undead and demon hordes on the screen than Clint.

"Gee, and the red emergency lights are probably just nothing at all too", Clint shouted again, his sarcasm lost to Tony who easily tuned out the alarms having his full concentration on the game. His headset did help with partially blocking the loud blares.

"What is that noise?" Bobby asked, a little more confused than Clint was. "Hey, are those alarms?"

"TONYYYYY!" someone yelled in the background, definitely not Clint who had abandoned his post to get to the higher level of the Stark Tower where Tony was. Not Pepper, who was out shopping. Tony ruled out Thor, the Asgardian God, who was on some vacation with his beloved Jane Foster. Tony paused the game just in time to hear someone inconsiderately banging on his door. With an immense amount of effort, he dragged his butt out of that so-very-comfortable chair to open the door before any of his teammates decides to bring it down.

"Thoust has scorned a very powerful practitioner. Face my wrath, you wretched beings", Tony said in his best impression of a deep voiced Gandalf (with bad medieval English and no wizarding staff and long white beard a nary)- which would have pleased him heavily if someone did notice the effort he put in in that impression. Sadly, none did. But someone _did_ pulled him by the collar to a Romanov height before he was nose-to-nose to a fuming Natasha.

"Enough with your crap, Stark. Tell me what is going on", Natasha growled at him, her grip on him tightened as she jerked away from Steve Rogers aka Captain America who tried to offer a hand in restraining her from any disastrous actions. Tony gulped. The red emergency lights seem to cast some sort of devilish glow on Agent Romanov. Even with the havoc the alarms are putting up, Tony could hear every single word the assassin uttered, having his utmost attention on the murderous assassin. He held back his usual attitude that he'd only saved for her, knowing well that she would gladly perform her famous thigh-chokes before he could make it out of the building.

Tony was indeed wise enough not to tempt fate.

"Hey, what's happening?" Clint shouted from the lounge, hands over his ears. "Shut it down".

"Uhm…. Jarvis? Please tell me the building is not going to collapse", Tony yelled to the automated intercom, knowing well that his butler Jarvis might make sense of their situation.

"No, sir", Jarvis answered calmly. "It may be the result of the feedback from the CAST nets you have launched a few days ago".

"CAST nets?" Natasha tilted her head at an angle, still glaring at Tony.

Tony wriggles free off her grip, giving her a quick grin. "Uh, long story. For later. Banner! I need Banner".

Then, he gave a rather swift dash towards the labs, not even waiting to see if the others were on his heels.

Doctor Bruce Banner aka the Hulk was enjoying a good hot cup of coffee seconds before all hell broke loose. Then, alarms loud enough to set the Other Guy pacing. But there was something that had Bruce in a shock. His eyes never left the wide flashing screen panel on the lab wall.

The CAST nets was something the two geniuses in the Avengers team (namely Bruce and Tony) had come up with, a wide radius net around Earth that might project a warning to Stark Tower on any approaching threat especially extraterrestrial threats. It was practically a good idea since the Loki incident of unleashing alien fleets which ended in the Avengers kicking his sorry ass to an Asgardian prison and Director Nick Fury did agree that a little heads up would be better. Although it didn't do much good for now.

Something was coming and it wasn't good. Massive. Colossal.

And Destructive.

"Oh, no", Bruce gasped, recognizing their visitor. He had read about this from some time ago, a government report of the Jean-Gray incident involving the X-men. This was dangerous with a capital D. And it may also end up with death if nothing was to be done.

Words popped into Bruce's line of thought.

Words like apocalypse, deaths and more deaths.

Reaching for his cell, he went through half of his caller directory before coming to the name McCoy. Hank had insisted that Bruce should always keep in contact wherever he was. And in a time like this, the X-men's experience in dealing with this much crazy would be useful.

The end of the world is near and somehow, Bruce had a gut-deep feeling as if this phone-call might be his last.

Author's note:

First fanfic published here.

Featuring also, fellow X-men Bobby Drake (Iceman) and a mention of a Kitty Pryde (Shadowcat, a computer genius who can walk through walls)- besides the usual Avengers.

To **ALL AVENGERS FANS OUT THERE **don't panic. This fanfic have minimal reference to the comics- mainly because it's simpler and more straight to the point. I do hope you guys enjoyed it cause it's not over yet. It's more of an avenger movie-verse based rather than an x-men movie-verse based cause we all know how screwed up the last x-men movie was. (Promptly referring to The Last Stand and not the Origins or First Class). PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review and gladly point out any opinion you want- sarcasm included. :D

To **COMIC READERS **yeah, some x-men facts might be different. So here's the warning first.

Please do have the urge to read on…..

Please review. THANKZ! 3


	2. Chapter 2: Approaching Force

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they're all Marvels. Just having some fun with them though.**

**Author's note: Okay, in this x-men team, Jean is dead and Cyclops has a girlfriend- the White Queen( Emma Frost)- who yes, like in the movie, has a history with a Mr. Sebastian Shaw- King of the Hellfire club. Don't ask, she's a reformed villain somehow. Okay a quick x-men then back to the Avengers!**

**Note to hard-core Avenger fans: fun fact, the x-men do work with the avengers at times plus Wolverine would be joining the Avengers in the future as a part of the New Avenger team.**

**Note to hard-core X-men fans: No, I'm not writing after that time, Magneto's daughter, Wanda Maximoff rewrote reality and changed the fate of mutant-kind by saying "No More Mutants"- It's just too complex and I'm not quite an expert on that storyline. So, in here, no such thing happens. **

2. Approaching Force

In the labs of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters,

"Yes. Hmmm. Interesting", Doctor Hank McCoy (aka Beast) mumbled, partially to himself as he peered through the microscope. The partial remains of the mutant cure was found in a facility by the team, it wasn't that complete but the leader of the X-men- Scott Summers (aka Cyclops) felt that having Hank analysing the fluids would be the safest action. It was bad PR if someone had brought the whole matter about the cure into the public. Worst still if there were any mutant-haters out there who would be itching to take it to the next level and start mass-producing that similar cure. The result would be a pointless war (or what Hank would call a _squabble_ between mutant kind and the general public)

Being absolutely busy, Hank would've ignored the in-coming call if he hadn't checked the caller ID but instinct had a firm grip on him. He hadn't talked to Bruce for quite a while, mostly getting his knees deep in mutant affairs going on and not to mention the time Hank had to spend in order to commute to San Francisco where an X-men base is. A time with an old friend was a way Hank could eventually de-stress himself, even of the conversation was a short one.

"Good to hear from you at last, Banner. How have you been?" Hank greeted Banner with his usual enthusiasm.

"Fine, Hank. Maybe not so, but … I have a question for you Hank. What do you know of the Phoenix Force?" Banner asks, Hank detects a certain grimness in his good friend's voice. "Do you keep track on its locations?"

"Not so. Why do you ask?" Hank said brightly.

Kitty Pryde (aka Shadowcat) was walking down to the labs in search for Bobby so that she could tell him off about playing with her avatar- he was really messing up with her scores. She stopped short when she heard the exclamation of "Oh My Stars and Garters!" coming from one of the lab. She dashed through a wall to confront Hank for the reason of his outburst, knowing that it would _definitely_ be important.

"Hank?" she asks, deciding to take it slow so that she wouldn't startle the blue furry doctor.

"Kitty, get Scott. Tell him it's important. Oh, and Logan too", Hank said in a not-to-be argued voice. Kitty had no choice but to obey, which she did gladly since Hank was mostly right at times.

-XOX-

Stark Tower, New York.

Tony paced around the incredible spacious conference room. He notice that each of his teammates had different reactions to the news of the on-coming attack. Steve looked determined with that very same expression of a patriot who wouldn't go down, at least not without a fight. Banner looked anxious, almost tearing his hair out over something ( Tony couldn't tell what it was). The two assassins were calm as if it were any other day of the week, with Natasha still glaring unforgivably at Tony while Clint reads a paperback novel. Agent Maria Hill looks serene, sitting beside Steve. Coulson's replacement, Agent Bobbi Morse, like Stark was pacing , rubbing her heels together and was completely restless. Tony found himself warming up to the new SHIELD agent, watching her silently.

Aliens were coming. Again.

The anticipation was unnerving. Tony had Jarvis serve some refreshments while they wait on Fury- there was no doubt the man had to pull some string and do some convincing before any action can be taken on the matter. Before that, they had a little conversation about the CAST nets, of its uses and how they were able to identify the alien. Now, the waited on Fury, in fact depended on Fury to come clear with orders.

"Gentlemen. Ladies" Fury walked in. "We have a situation at hand. Banner would be briefing you all on what we're facing".

Tony immediately took a seat. The lights dimmed and the screen flicked on, showing a picture of a a smiling red-head with green-eyes. "This is Doctor Jean Gray" Bruce indicated towards the picture. "She was the former host of the Phoenix Force, an energy that thrives in destruction and eventually like a phoenix would, contribute to rebirth".

A hand shoots up.

"Yes Steve?"

Steve cleared his throat. "Of _what_?"

"Of creation. It destroys and creates in a way, Steve. A very volatile being that takes a host in a planet and destroys the rest in the process. She had passed in the process of containing this Force, sacrificing herself for the greater good and the Phoenix left our world. It never returned until now. I also must have to say that Miss Jean Gray might have set the standards for this _thing_, where it does have a penchant for red-heads after the Jean Gray incident. The high increases in its energy flares seem to have triggered the CAST nets, the numbers were too high for me to get comfortable with. Our planet's in its way and it's not stopping", Bruce told the team.

"It's like a freight train", Clint grunted. "On a collision course".

"Is there something, no, anything we can do? I'm not sitting around while this whatever eats us up", Natasha looked panic stricken, it's not every day the world gets to end like this, you know. "We have an Asgardian God on our side for goodness sake".

"No. The Phoenix's too strong", Bruce shook his head. "The measures were evidently off the charts. I already sent out word to Reed Richards. He promise he'd help with information control through his satellite- less panic might help".

"How about _no panic_?" Maria asked. "If this gets out…"

Tony shot up, determined to be the one who actually at least command for some action. "Okay team, recon. We find out why it's coming, possibly turn it around. Or we could start another war".

A hand shot up. This time, it was Agent Morse's.

"Yes?" Tony asked out of being polite. It was his personal rule not to ignore the presence of a single lady in a room unless of course if Pepper was there. She then have his undivided attention.

"How about disrupting it? It has to come because of a signal right, from a beacon a…host? What if there was a wrong message being transmitted instead? If we could just turn it away from us", Bobbi Morse suggested, there was definitely a leadership quality in her, Tony could tell. She had that voice that could only be found in women like Pepper or maybe Natasha.

"Build a scrambler!" Tony exalted, admiring how great minds think alike. "It's great! We could break its energy down".

"Disperse it away", Bobbi nodded.

Tony grinned. "Well, well, you do know something. What did you do before SHEILD came a' knocking on your door?"

"A biologist, or at least I was one", Bobbi blushed slightly. The Stark patented charm was at work.

"So, you're planning on diffusing a ticking time bomb? " Clint snorted, noticing how Tony was around the new agent and decided to calculatively file that up for future use (never know when he would need that precious piece of info in order for future blackmails for a certain person, pointedly Stark)"We don't have the time, it's fast, right?"

"No, what we need is Thor. Maybe his Asgard had dealt with this problem before", Natasha pointed out.

"Or we just need a hammer. A really big hammer", Clint added, earning himself a jab to a rib from his Russian companion.

"I still don't think he's a God", Steve said with confidence.

Tony guffawed, clicking his tongue at Steve "What is he then? A mutant? Oh ye of little faith".

"This falls on you all", Fury bellowed. "I can only make sure that not a single peep of this goes out. SHEILD will from now on keep all active personnel on marking the position of the Phoenix Force. It ends there. Now, less talk, more action".

Bruce shifted from foot to foot. He might have been worried that the next few words that was coming out from him would be the end of him or maybe at least Fury would have a very mild case of a heart attack. "Uh…we'll be having visitors. The X-men might be here anytime now".

There was a heavy silence throughout the conference room. All eyes were on Fury, deciding when he was about to blow in an all-out rage about Bruce's misinformation. The man's one good eye seem to be focused on the doctor, as if looking for a way to actually pin this whole thing on Banner. As for Bruce, who could turn into the Other Guy for a throw down with Fury, looked a little green on his gills. The silence lasted for mostly ten seconds with no one daring to intervene with the staring game until Steve cleared his throat, snapping the Director off Bruce.

"Sir, the Phoenix Force?" Steve said in a small voice.

"Hmph, carry on", Fury barked before leaving the room giving Bruce one last glare that clearly indicated that he should've mentioned it a while ago "Banner, the next time you do invite mutants to our doorstep, please remember how a public relations buzz it would cause. The last thing we want is to be in the media spotlight".

Once Fury left, Tone heaved out a sigh of relief that there were no casualties or property damage at the moment. His accounts could withstand Stark Tower's repairs even if it was thrashed more than a dozen times but the last time it happened, let's just say, there was still an irreparable Loki-shaped hole through a wall near Tony's bar and the best thing that the best architect he'd hired, could come up with was that the hole could be transformed into a doorway. So, Tony did _actually _hope that no one were to destroy his favorite building …again. The team dispersed with the assassins making a quick escape, Steve to the gym, Tony and Bruce to the labs and the agents rushing to acquire intel on the arrival time of the X-men.

-XOX-

Somewhere else.

_It burns, flames licking on every organic surface of the landscape. She couldn't run anymore, no matter where she went, there still would be the big fiery bird looming over her. It was offering her something. She couldn't tell what it was, the silence save for the licking of flames around her. The bird opened its beaked, more flames pouring out of it as she felt warmth seeping into her skin._

"What are you?"_ she asked. _"What do you want?"

_Instinctively, she reached a hand towards the fiery burning bird. Thoughts rushed into her, small memories played out for her- both the past and then her future. It showed her what she could do. Move mountains, create anything she wanted. It gave her the power of knowledge, to know what she would be able to construct, just as easily if she were to model a world out of clay. But this would allow her the power of breathing life into her creation. She could create something living._

_No. Anything living. _

_She would just need the power it was willing to give her. Then, she could be anything she wanted. _

_Even a _god.

-XOX-

**Author's note: And there's chapter two. Mercy please Review and tell me what you think. :D**


End file.
